


TLFH: Dimmer Rooms and Curtained Halls

by AndIMustMask



Series: Monsters in YOUR Neighborhood, News at Eleven [INDEFINITE HIATUS] [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horrorterrors - Freeform, M/M, MONSTERS IN YOUR NEIGHBORHOOD, Multi, NSFW, News at eleven, Other, Other Monsters - Freeform, TLFH, Too late for halloween, Vampires, Werewolves, smut bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIMustMask/pseuds/AndIMustMask
Summary: Obvious spoiler warning for TLFH.A collection of various sidestories and what-ifs that devolve into smut.Minimal impact in the story/setting if-at-all, so if you're more interested in the story or character dramas than smut, this can be safely skipped.[12-10-19 patchnotes: created story, migrated TLFH chapter 18 here.]
Relationships: Yes. - Relationship
Series: Monsters in YOUR Neighborhood, News at Eleven [INDEFINITE HIATUS] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/68066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	TLFH: Dimmer Rooms and Curtained Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumed canon. Takes place sometime in the (current) future.

"Kanaya?"

There was a hesitant 'yes?' from the other side of the door.

A lump rises in your throat--nervousness finally deciding to rear it's ugly head; you take a breath and shove it out of the way. The lingering alcohol helps, you think. "Could you come in for a moment please? I need... assistance."

The silence from the door is deafening. It drags on, a pang of dread spearing you. _You idiot you've scared her off you should never have--_ The doorknob turns with a soft click as it begins to slowly open.

She enters, restrained terror set hard into her eyes and lips, but she doesn't leave. You quickly stamp down the nervous elation that bubbles up in your chest.

"Kanaya?"

She jumps, "Yes Rose what is the nature of assistance you need--" rambling through several more acknowledgments with her eyes very pointedly aimed at the ground.

"Could you help me out of the bath?"

She swallows.

"You know I wouldn't normally ask this of you, but my legs aren't cooperating right now."

"I..." She freezes. You start to ask if she's alright before she continues, clearing her throat. "Certainly."

Kanaya shuffles across the room to kneel at the bath, hesitantly holding a hand out. You lean to the side to take it, wrapping your arm around her shoulder as she loops hers across your back under your other arm, you grasp her as she lifts you onto the edge of the tub before leaning to hook her other hand under your legs, pulling you up as she stands.

You rest your head on her shoulder and breathe her in as she steps back and pivots to set you carefully on the toiletseat. She quickly turns away after handing you a towel, her frame tense.

You sigh heavily. "I'm... sorry. About tonight. I shouldn't have been drinking so heavily. Or really at all." You hear her start to interrupt you but you press on, "I was... worried that I might misstep and ruin things--though I understand I've done a wonderful job of that regardless." You blame the wobble in your voice on the alcohol. It's a very nice lie you tell yourself.

"Rose--"

You start to hold up a hand to stop her, though she can't see it, giving up when you find it too slow. "I know. You have your boundaries for good reason, and it only hurts things when I push them. I--" Your voice catches. With her back to you the words start spilling out before you can stop them. "I care about you, Kanaya. More deeply than you might realize. I know that I keep making things worse but even knowing that I still want to be with you."

"Kanaya--" You're cut off as she turns and steps forward, holding your face and bending down to very deliberately press her lips to yours. While you hoped she would respond to your earlier advances, you didn't expect this.

You try to respond in turn only to find your limbs still traitorously clumsy. With a few false starts you finally manage to reach up and pull her down to you, deepening the kiss.

Continuing like this you're in heaven, until she pushes herself away suddenly and stands again, averting her gaze.

"We can't. I couldn't take advantage of--"

"Kanaya." You cut her off. "Look at me."

"Rose I--"

"Look. At me." Her jade eyes swivel back to you.

"Come here." You extend a hand that she reluctantly takes, letting you pull her back down to you. You catch her gaze and hold it, leaning in with some effort to press your forehead to hers. "I've made a mess of things; I wanted everything to be perfect for you and fell prey to my own nerves. I was hoping to tell you my feelings after a romantic evening, not half-collapsed in your bathroom."

You interrupt the puzzled noise in her throat as you tilt her chin up, kissing her softly. She responds tentatively; she' still worrying about you.

"Kanaya, I want this. I want _you_. I _love_ you, you silly, fretful woman."

It's when a feeler slides across her wrist that you realize you're sitting naked--truly naked--in front of her saying this. You can only imagine how unnerving you must look: eyes black where there should be white and horizontal slit-pupils like so many cephalopods. The twisting dotted patterns of scars and sucker marks trailing across your body, faint black tendrils snaking under your skin like living tattoos, and those that left your body to grasp at the world as wisps of smoke; all reminders of your encounter with the Noble Circle in your ~~painfully overconfident~~ youth.

It changed you, meeting Them. Beyond just the physical, their 'gifts' brought to the fore an ugliness in your mind that you adamantly kept from the few you cared about, afraid it might poison what you have with them. While simple glamour covered the cosmetic changes, it couldn't hide away the fits of ~~omnicidal rage~~ baseless paranoia and jealousy that seize you when your guard slips.

Kanaya kneels there wide-eyed and lips parted, as if she were stopped mid-word. Self-consciousness lances you and you cover yourself as quickly as your limbs would allow, looking away from her.

You should never have said that. She already has a lot to deal with without you weighing on her with a confession, especially afte--

Your depressive spiral stops abruptly when her hand touches your cheek. She turns your head to look back to her, but she continues to stare at you, agape.

Confusion settles in before she lunges. You expect another kiss and brace yourself, only to find her forehead on your shoulder as she clutches you in a fierce hug.

"Rose, I--Oh Rose!" She keeps repeating your name, with you still sitting on her toilet half-stricken by surprise. Your confusion evaporates when she looks up at you, cupping your face and kisses you; just a quick peck. And then again, and again, lingering and growing more insistent each time as she all but assaults your lips. You catch murmured bits of 'love you' between them.

Then it dawns that _you should be kissing back, you idiot._ The effect is immediate.

Her dress is quickly soaked with bathwater as she pulls you against her, hands hesitantly roaming down to grasp your hips. The surprised gasp that escapes you only urges her on, her lips moving from yours down to your jaw and neck, nipping and kissing hungrily.

You tense as her lips press to your jugular, but she soon drifts lower, her hand coming up your side to trace your breast with her thumb as her lips trail their way back up to yours.

You almost want to strangle her when she breaks away again, breathless. "Are we really--are you sure...?" Her eyes search your face.

"Yes, if you'd--" and then you’re making out again and your frustration evaporates. Kanaya forces a gasp from you when she lifts you from your seat, one arm tucked around you to keep you upright and the other with a very firm grip on your ass. For stability, you're sure. Wonderful stability.

From there she sets you on the counter next to the sink (you didn't notice her backing up or turning to accommodate this, but you don't really care) and breaks away from you, giving you a moment to catch your breath. Frustration begins to creep up again before there's a soft fluffy noise of a towel being draped onto your head.

The next several seconds are a disorienting blur as Kanaya roughly dries your hair, stopping once she thinks it's good enough. You both giggle at the disheveled mess her efforts produced--you might look at home in one of Jade's japanese animes. From there she towels you off, gently patting it to your skin, starting at your neck and working her way down. You swallow nervously as she reaches your breasts, but her efforts are purely utilitarian she continues down to your stomach and sides.

When she finishes with your legs she meets your eyes again, but tingly breathlessness aside, neither of you know where to start again.

You reach for her and she leans in, and you kiss her. None of the fire from those scant seconds ago, just a slow, lazy, _happy_ smooch on her smudged lipstick (or was it yours on her? you can't remember if you took yours off before the bath. It's not important). 

After a few seconds you ~~want more~~ press into her harder, but Kanaya pulls away.

"The bed would be much more comfortable than here." 

Your throat is suddenly very dry. You nod, not wanting your voice to crack.

With a you expect she thinks is a wry curl of her lip, Kanaya scoops you up, carrying you out of the bathroom and over to the bedside before laying you down gently on it, your feet and calves hanging over the side.

You’re given time to relax as Kanaya takes the time to peel off her now fairly sodden dress (that fabric will never be the same). You would feel a twinge of guilt were you capable of processing more than ~~giddy terror~~ nervousness right now, imagining her hands on your body as you take her in.

She's still turned away at the small boudoir, undoing the catch of her brassiere before unlatching and sliding off her hose and panties with deliberate slowness before laying them on top. While it's not the most practiced teasing, watching her move is delicious regardless.

Naked like you now, your heart leaps to your throat when she turns and strides back to the bed.

You're constantly amazed at how fortunate you are to be with someone so beautiful. Especially naked. The pair of you have certainly gotten handsy with each other before, but something or other would always interrupt you two; be it a sudden intrusion or Kanaya's worries over her baser impulses and your safety ~~or to keep us restrained from her~~.

Kanaya leans down to press her lips to your navel, glancing down as she grabs your hips with (only briefly) shaking hands to pull you closer to the edge of the bed, leaving enough room to prop her elbows on the mattress after pulling your legs up and over her arms. Her breath tickles, and the weak giggle that comes up dies in your throat when her gaze locks with yours.

Then she presses her lips to yours in an obscene kiss before you feel her tongue against you. You hold your breath as she continues, working with slow, broad strokes of her tongue at your entrance.

The things this woman can do with it should be classified as torture. After some experimental laps she falls into a sporadic pattern of circular and figure-eight movements, broad strokes across and between your lips, and lashing at your clit in every direction--adjusting to your reactions and changing suddenly and mercilessly as she watches you come unhinged.

There's little you can do beyond attempting (and failing) to breathe and repeating butchered renditions of her name, which only seems to spur her further. That her eyes remain on your face makes you want to look away or cover yourself and pull her closer at the same time.

When you reach your peak it’s sudden and kept drawn out, Kanaya lapping at you through the whole experience as though nothing were amiss while you shiver and clench the sheets in your fists (and her head with your thighs), though you can feel the edges of her lips pull up into what would be a satisfied grin were they not otherwise occupied.

Once your moans turn into gasps and soft whines, she finally relents and lets you come down, crawling up from the edge of the mattress over you, trailing up your still too-sensitive stomach with her tongue as she goes, kneeling to straddle your hips once she reaches your throat.

Kanaya dips down to kiss you again and you’re only half able to reply to her, tasting yourself as her tongue explores your sluggish mouth. She shifts to set her knee on the mattress between your legs before sitting up. You briefly consider begging for it sliding down the last half-inch for contact before she pulls your left leg up to her chest, sliding hers under to take it's place on the bed. The end result had you partly on your right side, with her kneeling over your leg with the other pulled up and your knee hooked over the crook of her arm as she grips your thigh, your pussy half-spread and so close to hers.

As she presses against you the breath you didn’t realize you were holding comes out as a drawn-out groan. You can’t hold it back like before, and Kanaya’s grin returns in force, fangs flashing as she rolls her hips to wring another out of you.

From there she continues to grind against you, wearing down what little restraint you’ve managed to cling to. Your moans come fast and loud as she increases her pace and you’re putty in her hands, grasping her thighs as she bears down and thumbs your clit with her free hand.

This continues while your climax builds and you can’t hold it back as it finally breaks, the world burning white-hot as pleasure washes through you. Kanaya lets you ride it out in peace this time, aside from the errant swipe of her thumb to watch you squirm. When you finally come down, Kanaya has slipped down to lay half over you to relax, fingers tracing your collarbone in lazy trails.

It’s then you realize that ~~we want more~~ for all her spectacular efforts at hurling your senses into the stratosphere, ~~more~~ she hasn't deigned to join you there herself. ~~MORE~~ You find that frankly unacceptable.

Holding that in mind, Kanaya makes a small questioning noise as you extricate yourself from your tangled position under her. ~~More more moRE MORE _MORE_~~ She accommodates you, leaning and then laying back as you crawl overtop of her, straddling her waist as you dart in to nip at her breast. From her nipple you lave up her collar and along her throat (that your tongue trails out almost a foot long and threefold escapes your notice), returning your kiss despite her sudden tenseness. Her eyes reflect the image of yours, ~~points of lavender consumed in the abyss, seeping blackness down your face. She shudders deliciously when it drips onto her~~ and you take a breath to form a plan of approach.

She shivers slightly as you concentrate, extending your feelers to brush her with the lightest of touches you can manage ~~as we taste her all at once it's not enough~~ , slithering almost ghostlike over her ~~too~~ slowly, tracing lazy spirals between her fingers and arms and down her legs, massaging up her thighs and back, slithering around her across her nipples as you caress her body all at once.

The effort is tremendous, but worth it; her racing pulse and soft moans tying you in metaphorical (and metaphysical) knots. You press on. Kanaya deserves to be ~~devoured~~ worshipped, and you intend to do just that.

Focusing your efforts, you abandon many of the feelers to ~~taste Her as we please~~ concentrate on a few bundles, pressing in more deliberately to coax out the jewel from her folds before you strike--wreathing it in quickly spiraling pulses of your Touch.

Her breathy sigh jumps an octave to a sharp moan that drags on as you continue, and so encouraged you focus the others on her breasts and ass, caressing and squeezing as you cradle her off the bed entirely.

Kanaya’s mewling and writhing under you as she comes undone does wonderful things for your ego, even if you’re not getting much else out of the experience--despite what some of your more sordid reading material might suggest of having tentacles at one’s disposal, they’re more akin to a hand or finger; you can certainly feel Kanaya’s body in _very_ intimate detail and in many ways that would impossible or at least very uncomfortable with more conventional digits, however, it isn’t very pleasurable by itself ~~yet~~.

She's so beautiful like this, unspun and stuttering your name under you. Then you realize that she's speaking at all and berate yourself for occupying her more fully.

You remedy that at once, pressing your body to hers and kissing her deeply as she moans into you. In a fit of sadistic mercy after a few breaths you stop and relax your hold, letting her try and collect herself ~~Make her beg for it. Make her dissolve in our grip of her own accord more MORE~~

“P-please. Rose please I need--Rose--” She babbles between sharp gasps, tears welling from such ~~glorious~~ excessive stimulation. You tenderly wipe them away with your thumb ~~and watch as the blackness you smear in its place wicks into her cheek as she shudders~~ and kiss her forehead softly before you start again with your feelers, more gently this time.


End file.
